


[vid] Ultralife

by silly_cleo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "Blood running in my veins, I've never been here before."





	[vid] Ultralife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



**Music:** Ultralife - Oh Wonder

[Ultralife](https://vimeo.com/317582491) from [silly_cleo](https://vimeo.com/user59041035) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** festivids

**Lyrics:**

Lovesick the beat inside my head  
Waves struck a sea of bitterness  
Lights out solo in the blue  
Before I found you

Days passed slowly, lost and low  
You gave me hope and now there's only

Blood running in my veins  
I've never been here before  
And I got love falling like the rain  
I never could've asked for more  
I got so much soul inside my bones  
Take a look at me now  
I'm young, forever in the sun  
Ever since you came, I'm living ultralife  
I'm living ultralife  
I'm living ultralife

Turn down the voice inside my head  
'Cause heaven only knows why we feel this emptiness  
But I will climb out, find another view  
Now I've found you

Days passed slowly, lost and low  
You gave me hope and now there's only

Blood running in my veins  
I've never been here before  
And I got love falling like the rain  
I never could've asked for more  
I got so much soul inside my bones  
Take a look at me now  
I'm young, forever in the sun  
Ever since you came, I'm living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me, ultralife with me  
Ultralife with me, ultralife with me)

Found me on a basement floor (Ultralife with me)  
Back when I had lost it all (Ultralife with me)  
Told me what the fight was for (Ultralife with me)  
And I'm not giving up no more (Ultralife with me)  
You elevate the life in me (Ultralife with me)  
Illuminate the in-between (Ultralife with me)  
Forever gonna feel this free (Ultralife with me)  
And I'm not giving up now

Lovesick the beat inside my head  
Waves struck a sea of bitterness  
Lights out solo in the blue  
But now I've found you

Blood running in my veins  
I've never been here before  
And I got love falling like the rain  
I never could've asked for more  
I got so much soul inside my bones  
Take a look at me now  
I'm young, forever in the sun  
Ever since you came, I'm living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me, ultralife with me)  
I'm living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me, ultralife with me)  
Oh, we're living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me, ultralife with me, oh)  
We're living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me, ultralife with me)  
I'm living ultralife  
(Ultralife with me)


End file.
